User blog:Sabregust/Confessions of a Brony - The Changing Face of Deviance
WARNING! I have a tendency to rant! So beware, and please understand that to the best of my ability to see both sides, I still have opinions, and they will be subjective (to some extent) and may incite contraversey.--- NOTE: This article, and the official speech to be made from it, is still a work in progress. Well, unlike most people went I'm bored, I reflect on the things in life that are questioning for me. And right now, its about Bronies. So I made this blog (and I bet it will become a series) so show my opinion on topics of Bronies, MLP, and the fandom in general. Today's Topic: Bronies as a Deviance According to Google Dictionary: deviantˈdiːvɪənt/''adjective'' #1.departing from usual or accepted standards, especially in social behaviour. So, by definition, bronies are deviants. Not an issue. In fact, I think we enjoy being different. But, my studies into sociology and deviance has hit a snag. All because of one line. Great to be Different. Heard of that before? It's a very famous line, orginiated from a letter made by Brony arist and singer Starborne, for some stall owners at Bronycon. Singer/Songwriter/Host for EFN's 'Elements of Harmony' Forest Rain got a hold of copy of the letter, and used it as the inspiration of the song, Great to be Different. As quoted from the song: Isn't it Great to be Different... Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are.... When you learn to accept in yourself... You'll become a shining star... This is the chorus, and underlining message of the song. It's great to be different from the singlarity known as society....but...is society a singlarity? Let's use a sporting metaphor in this case, relavent to the Aussie Bronies here. Australia's 3 most prominant sports are: Rugby League, Soccer and Australian Rules Football (AFL). Yet, I am a fencer, and that's the only sport I like. I am deviant, in that respects. But, even those who follow one of those 3 sports do have other, more deviant followings too. For example, my non-brony friend who adores AFL, love Tennis more than AFL, and even though Tennis is big in Australia, it's not in the same fame level as those 3 sports. He is also a deviant. This is where the snag appears. After a survay of students in my grade, it is clearly evident that in both the genres of Sport, Entertainment and Programs (refering to movies/TV shows), that there are common factors that group people, but, we are still, all different, and when looking at the whole picture, the difference between eg. The collective followers of soccer and the collective fencers amongst the grade, are very similar. The largest outliyer I got, was about 10ish people. I came with up with a strange, but true conclusion. We are all different. But, it is that common difference, is what makes us the same. AKA. What links us ALL together as a united humanity, is that we are ALL different to each other.... ----------------- I'll let you ponder that for now...I'll get up to my BIG question soon. But in the meantime, I would like those looking at this blog, to conduct your own research into this as much as possible. If you are at school, ask friends/classmates about what THEY think makes them different, or about their particular followings, and compare your results with mine. The more samples I get, the better judgement and conclusion we can all follow. Oh, and a school speech WILL be based on this, and I will supply a transcript and a recording of the speech once completed....so yeah. Lastly, don't feel afraid to comment on ANYTHING in this blog. I'm more than willing to both answer questions, and read insights of this. Oh, and don't forget to watch/listen to 'Great to be Different' by Forest Rain. It's touching, and very insightful for any debates that could occur on the comments. Category:Blog posts